dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT/Fallen Cradle/Chromophore
This place again— I don't intend to play Delta's game. But still, I should figure out more about White bird. More and more I feel this place is becoming less and less familiar to me. Must be White bird reasserting its dominance. Still, I can still vaguely hear White bird's "voice". White bird manifested itself in a convergence of snowstorm, so I guess the fastest way to track down its voice and the location with the heaviest snowstorm. I traced along the faint voice ringing in my head and tracked along the snowstorms. Before I know it, I felt an odd sensation coming from high above the sky. White bird has been overlooking me the instant I set foot in this domain. Our distance was long and far apart, separated by the wreckage of buildings, and White bird itself partially obscured by the snowstorm. I can't help but to notice the disparity between us- I was standing in a calm surface, while White bird White bird was suspending itself so gracefully within the Aether-atmosphere, surrounding by snowstorm. Amidst the snowstorm, all I could make out was its blue eye gleam- and large amount of Aether particles being intensified into light. Even though the distance between us is huge, it also seems to has grown to a larger scale that it first appeared. The intensifying of light particles.... It's not red in color, but I can't help but to be reminded of her. Whatever comes next will probably generate more than what Distortion is able to erase per shot. White bird. So, you wish to settle this in one strike? Works for me. Draw in Aether, intensify Discoloration... force synchronization activated. Line it with Stitch Binding. The snowstorm roars in my vicinity the instant I released the initial spark, as if a reflection of the power I'm about to unleash. Even so, the outer layer of my channeled of synced Aether has more uses in generating additional defense; the intensifying of Aether-atmosphere concentration doesn't affect much. Synced Aether coursed through and out of my body, whatever excess is then split into waves of Distortion and Aether surging above the sky. Maintain...maintain...the outer shell is stabilized, with wing armament drawn from this very location. All done in the course of a flash. I peeked at the distant White bird. It remained in its pose, hanging directly in the sky. The snowstorm in its vicinity has become even more violent, but I can tell a large amount of Aether is gravitating towards it. White bird is one in the same as the snowstorm in the Fallen Cradle. —8 seconds has passed since more synced Aether is charged up. Channeling synced Aether gives me a burst of power beyond the world, but there is a limited time I can stay in this state. Each post-usage will cause the world to rectify this "warped reality" within the state of my body. Even for just moments of accessing it is enough to tear my body from within from existing reality catching up. In return, I gain the power over any world's "existing reality". For me to gain this ability in the same place you call "home", are you capable of doing just the same, White bird? White bird's suddenly glows -it's ready to attack. Amazing...even at this distance, I can feel its pressure A large wave of white several times larger than White bird's own body was fired. Not a laser, huh? The wave travels faster than it looks; thankfully most of the legwork of charging is done on my end as well. I can't even tell how much of the wreckage' destruction is caused by my charging surge or the wave itself. Will I able to keep up before my time runs out? I suppose it's useless to worry about these now. I will give this one shot all that I have! ---- ---- 6 seconds— 7 seconds- 8 seconds- 9 I have been deadlocked with White bird's energy for 10 seconds. Just as I have poured all my effort in sharpening my blast, White bird has been steadily output additonal surges to keep the wave's momentum. To exert this delicate yet consistent control over such a huge concentration of Aether...it's like I'm fighting against her again. Even my condensed fire is partly splintering from the wave's sheer power. Can't help with the collateral damage, then. But White bird, have you not realized why I decided to counter your wave with a condensed shot? Your control of Aether stood way above me, it is not out of your power to alter your control. Or is it because you don't know? Come to think of it, apart from its movement, I can't feel anything remotely 'organic' about it. Is it operating on a limited state? Haha, what a shame. If we were fighting purely on sheer power, I would've definitely lose against you. My strength doesn't come only from pure power. Those born under the Aethersphere have long surpassed 'simply launching' Aether. The reason I condensed my shot is to pierce your energy wave! Even if you have such a control over Aether, spreading your output will weaken its structural integrity. 14 seconds left until I short out. More than enough. I can already see a dent on its wave. 13 seconds— 12 seconds- 11- 10 seconds left, the wave is pierced -cleanly erasing the wave's Aether flow and severing White bird's output. The whiteout is cleared, and the snowstorm is calming down on White bird's side. What lies before my eyes is a snowy blue sky with a distant void of clear ambience. I couldn't feel any response from White bird. Chanelling synced Aether must've jammed its influence as well. Did I hit it? It's flight is a bit unbalanced...but it's still on air. Goddamnit. It's just its right arm. The snowstorm...it's converging White bird again? Is it trying to regenerate? But getting hit by this attack will negate recovery- Of course. It's a machine. Its parts can be replaced. And its base material is the very snowstorm scattered around the area... It's leaving as well? Looks like that arm will take while to reconstruct as well. Whatever, I'll have to ready another shot- Crap. Looks like time's up. Using entire surge for this one burst has drained my limit faster than usual. Shit. Muscles are torn, bloodflow is too fast, and I feel like my heart is about to burst. Calm down...I can still move. I can't take on another fight for now, but White bird can't either. I hate to retreat just as I'm about to find out a way to destroy it. But I should fix myself first. If my gears are successfully transferred here... Bingo. I remember I stocked two Recovery Vials in my coat the last time. Only two vials. I can't make anymore with the resources around here. I wonder if Evon's botany covers medical- can he even plant things here? Does Tesendar has hospitals? Are they even safe? ...Oh. I just remembered I don't even know how the trade business works here. A-anyway, I should recover my current state first. One Recovery Vial ingested. It's going to take a while to for the serum to go through my digestive system and fix everything, but at least I can move better now. One more left. I'll have to reserve it for White bird -or other summons. White bird is using additional Aether-snow to replace its right arm, but getting hit by Synced-Aether has already disrupted its right motor system. It won't recover completely. Still, if it keeps replacing its damaged parts, I can't beat it in a fight of attrition. Dragging on would probably accelerate White bird's link into me as well. A body of Aether with the ability to encroach others' Aether system, huh? Just like an Aether-vessel. That aside, ranged approach is taking too much time and energy. So I'll have to burst it down at close range. I wonder with its control of Aether, will its close range combat capability be just as strong as Arge- Stop. I can't keep going into this line of thinking. I'm not fighting her. I already killed her. I already... What wrongs with me!? It's just a machine. I can beat it.